Known LED lamps and LED systems can be adjusted to meet a specific color point or color temperature. US 2002/0171373 shows a RGB tricolor LED system which tracks desired tristimulus values.
These systems merely allow for the input of a small range of desired light spectra and to create these spectra. Creating a wide range of desired light spectra could therefore be helpful. The desired light spectrum may be based on an object being lit. Further, there should be only a slight spectral deviation of the emitted spectrum from the desired light spectrum over a period of time.